legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars Wiki:Things To Do
Looking for something to do to improve Lego Star Wars Wiki, but can't think of anything? Looking for a few small, quick improvements to make while you plan your next big project? Here are some suggestions. Add images Some articles would benefit greatly with the addition of one or more images. You can find articles that have been requested to be enhanced with an image here. To add an image to an article you must first the image, also including the image's source and licensing. is the list of uploaded files and the gallery of the most recent files. Here you can see a list of images that need clean up. Here you can find a picture tutorial that tells you how to insert and modify an image inside an article. If the article has an image request tag, don't forget to remove it once you add the image. Merge articles that need merging Sometimes, two users get the same idea for an article, but put them on pages with different names. When we find them, we tag them to be merged, in hopes someone will combine the two into a single, cohesive article. You can find articles in need of merging here. Don't forget to remove the merge tags when you're done! Source an unsourced article Many of our articles were created without proper source citation. Since anyone can create an article on the Lego Star Wars Wiki, sources are important to distinguish between canon and fanon. You can find articles in need of sources here. Create redlink articles Many articles reference topics that haven't been addressed in Wookieepedia yet, creating redlinks. Some reference many such topics; these articles are less useful to our users, because much of the related information they might want to seek is unavailable. It is helpful to create new articles to fill in the gaps of these articles with an excess of redlinks; you can find such articles here. Don't forget to remove the redlink tag from the original article once the majority of the links have been filled in. Create a wanted page Some topics are referenced by a great many pages, but haven't had an article created about them yet. You can find a list of these heavily-referenced topics, sorted by how many references they have, . Correct spelling Not everyone spells correctly. Bad spelling reflects poorly on the professionalism of the Lego Star Wars Wiki. Fix double redirects Sometimes, an article redirects to another article, which in turn redirects to yet another article. When this happens, instead of smoothly being redirected, a user must instead manually click through to the third page. In order to prevent this, we try to eliminate double redirects, pointing all redirects at their final destination. You can find a list of double redirects . Categorize a page Categories assist in easy navigation by grouping similar topics together. You can find a list of articles in need of categorization . Expand a short page Some articles are merely placeholders, waiting for someone like yourself to come along and expand upon them. You can find a list of our shortest pages, sorted in order of their brevity, . Things to do